


Back to the 80s

by racesgirl2000



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: This fic takes place after the 2004 Thunderbirds movie where the gang go back to the 80s





	1. Ready to Go

"I really wonder what kind of present Brains totally got for us," commented Scott as he, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat all raced each other to the lab. "I wonder if, whatever it is, it involves something from those Back To The Future or Bill and Ted movies."

"I've got a pretty weird feeling that it might," Virgil replied smiling. "He did say that he had something special for us as a way to congratulate us for having kicked the Hood's ass again. Just think, Scott! We so won't have to deal with him for a bit."

"The Hood might not totally even be alive in the future," pointed out Gordon. "Anyway, I just can't believe that we're even talking about the Hood attempting to kick our asses and always failing. I mean, Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat aren't full grown adults yet! I guess this is what time travel does to you, eh?"

"Oh yeah," Alan replied. "So, Tin Tin, are you still a little nervous with the idea of time travel? I mean, I can pretty much tell that you are from the way that you're fidgeting."

"Well, yeah, I am a little bit," Tin Tin said, quietly. "I mean, I'll admit that the idea of visiting other time periods sounds pretty interesting but you know how Brains is so always talking about time paradoxes and all that other crap. So, yeah, I would say that I do get a little nervous thinking about time travel."

"Yeah, I definitely understand what you m-m-mean," Fermat said gently. "I've totally became a little more intrigued with the history of Hill Valley as like Marty McFly, the Tracys've got ancestors that date there a little over a century. One thing I can say about time travel is that it really does give you a whole new perspective about the town that you grew up in."

"Here we are," commented Scott as he lead the gang into the lab. "Brains told us to come here around this time so he's probably here as he did tell us to meet him around this time. I know Dad'll be home this evening after visiting Lady P in London and Ohana and Kyrano are totally busy."

"You've made it!" Brains gushed as he smiled at the whole gang. "How would you kids like to take a little trip back in time to the 1980s? Say, some time in 1983? I know how you guys've been wanting to visit the 80s for awhile. So I've found a little treat for you guys."

"Are you serious about this, Brains?" Virgil asked excitedly. "So what happens in 1983? What's so special about that year? Well, besides the fact that Return of the Jedi was the top movie of that year?"

"It was the year that I first met and became f-f-friends with your dad, Virgil," Brains explained. "I just moved there in the July of that year after graduating from High School. I was able to find some 80s clothes so that you'll fit in. I figured that you all might like to wonder what it was like seeing your father back then."

"Thanks, Dad," Fermat gushed as he threw his arms around his father. "I must say, this is t-t-totally awesome!"

"I believe you mean 'tubular', Son," Brains corrected with a smile. "Things weren't 'awesome' in the 80s. They were 'tubular'! It'll be pretty crucial for the two of you to do your best to blend in. I have a trunk filled with 80s clothing. Some of the clothes might be able to fit all of you."

"This'll be so totally awesome, Brains," Gordon gushed. "As much as I really enjoy being a teenager in this ear, I believe teens had a lot of fun back in the 80s too."

"Well, that old rock crap sucks out loud," commented Tin Tin. "But we gotta admit that if it wasn't for some dinosaur rock dudes, we maybe wouldn't have all this great prog rock music of that era. Mr Tracy really liked those punk rock and heavy metal bands like Alice Cooper, Queen, Def Leppard and the Ramones. He also really liked Huey Lewis and the News too."

"Right," Alan said nodding. "Of course, you can't forget about the Clash and KISS. Dad said he didn't much care for Joan Jett though. Her voice is like fingernails on a chalkboard."

"I didn't like Kelly Osbourne too much at first," replied Scott. "But I've come to really appreciate how she puts so much emotion into her music. I guess it's an acquired taste though."

"I've pretty much got a certain appreciation for pop and rock," commented Virgil. "As far as female singers go, I'd much rather listen to Gwen Stefani. Her music really rocks and it's really got an awesome beat. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," replied Gordon. "In this day and age, when most people think about rock music, they think of the beat and the grinding guitar riffs. That's not what rock and roll originally was though. You should know that, V-Man. I mean, you've seen Back To The Future before."

"Gordon's right, Virgil," Brains chimed in. "Now let's go get you all dressed into some 80s clothes and then we'll send you back to this exact date 28 years ago. We wanna g-g-get you kids to get outta here before your father returns otherwise he'll start yelling at me."

"Okay, Brains," Alan replied as he decided he couldn't really argue with Tin Tin about music. "So where will we be landing? I think being my own age in the early 80s'd be a totally far out idea."

"That's right," replied Brains. "By 1983, the population of Hill Valley was really starting to grow. I first m-m-met Mr Tracy in Hill Valley Park in the area where the Hill County Fair's usually held."

"Oh, yeah," Scott said nodding, "I know where that is. I suppose we'll really have to see to it that we keep the DeLorean time machine on the other end of Hill Valley Park when we land in the 80s."

"That's right," replied Brains. "You think you c-c-can handle that, can't you?"

"Yes, Sir!" Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat all said in unison.

Within half an hour, the whole gang were inside the DeLorean in the garage near Thunderbird 1's hangar.

"Well, Gang, this is it," Virgil said as he smiled at the others and was wearing a light green T-shirt, a dark green gilet, a dark blue denim jacket, dark blue jeans and his yellow sneakers. "We're just about to head back to 1983. Are you prepared for take-off?"

"We sure are," Scott said as he winked at Virgil and was wearing his usual light blue shirt, dark blue denim jacket, dark blue jeans and light blue sneakers. "I guess we look just like young people from the 80s now."

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Alan said a bit doubtfully and was wearing a red T-shirt, a blue denim jacket, blue jeans and his white sneakers. "My hair's not long enough."

"I think you'll be fine, Alan," Gordon said smiling and was wearing a yellow shirt, a blue denim jacket, a red gilet, blue jeans and his orange sneakers. "I can hardly believe that we'll actually be in 1983 in just a few minutes. So, is everything ready, now?"

"Let's do one last check," Tin Tin said smiling and wearing a lilac off-the-shoulder top, a dark blue ra-ra skirt, light green legwarmers and lilac pumps. "The time circuits are on, the flux capacitor is fluxing, and the engine is running. Okay, People, brace yourselves for temporal displacement."

Scott began to pilot the DeLorean into the sky until he reached 88 miles per hour and then the DeLorean broke the time barrier.


	2. Back in 1983

"Well, Gang, this is it," Scott said excitedly. "We're actually in 1983 now! Isn't that awesome? Anyway, none of us were even born yet!"

"First off, Scott," Virgil said smiling. "It's 'tubular'. Second of all, we gotta find the 1983 version of our dad and Brains wants us to return as soon as that day's over and before Dad gets home. He says that if we stay any longer, we might do something to disrupt our own births thus creating a time paradox. In fact, we should probably not even go near Dad."

"What if he's around here too?" asked Fermat who was wearing a light blue sweater vest, a white shirt, a dark blue denim jacket, blue jeans and dark green sneakers. "It'd be rude to j-j-just ignore him and my dad, you know."

"Yeah, Fermat," said Tin Tin. "I never really hear my dad comment on him meeting Mr Tracy til the early 90s. Although, I gotta admit that I'm a little surprised that they never made the connection. It's just as well though. We really don't want them knowing about the time machine."

"Yeah, well, who are we gonna talk with then?" asked Gordon. "I gotta that I'd really like to speak with some bone fide 80s teenagers. I always wondered what it was like to be a teenager in the 80s."

"Well, we're not gonna tell anyone we're from around here," Alan said firmly. "You know how, in school, they've always told us that... What the hell?" Alan and Fermat both stared at the flux capacitor behind them as they noticed the bulbs were flickering.

"Oh crap! The flux capacitor," Tin Tin cried out, with horror. As the bulbs flickered on last time and went dead, Tin Tin whimpered "Now how are we gonna get back home? We can't be stuck here!"

"But I thought you liked the 80s." Alan blurted out.

"I do," Tin Tin insisted. "However, if we stay here, well, where are we gonna stay? How are we ever gonna get to school or college? How will we be able to avoid our younger selves? You know how Brains is always warning us about that."

"Look, Tin Tin," Scott prodded as he placed his hand on Tin Tin's shoulder. "Brains has a time machine jet too. If we get stuck here, he'll maybe come back and get us. Or else, you know how Doc Brown had Western Union send a letter to Marty McFly in 1955 after he was stranded back in 1885 in Back to the Future part 2. Maybe we could do the same thing."

"I've got a better idea," Virgil replied after a momentary pause. "We could maybe contact Brains of this time period. He should be able to help us!"

"You're right, V-Man," gasped Gordon. "I'm not sure when it was that he first built the actual flux capacitor but he drew the diagram on this very day. At least, it won't hurt to come up to him and ask."

"I've got an idea, Scott," Tin Tin suggested. "Why don't me and Fermat go look for Brains while you guys make sure that the DeLorean's safely hidden and secure then you can meet us by the entrance of the festival. While the time machine is temporarily rendered useless, we don't want anyone especially not your dad in this year to know about the time machine."

"I still feel so bad about what I put you guys through last Spring Break," Scott said sighing. "Brains was convinced that you'd have no memory of what the Hood nearly did to Alan in the Bank of London. I always felt the Hood should've been eaten by the Mole."

"Well, it's in the past," Alan said softly. "We'll meet you and Fermat by the entrance in about an hour, Tin Tin. Brains's apartment shouldn't be too far away from here."

"Catch you later." Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan all called back as they attended to the DeLorean.

"Well, I suppose we could talk to Dad about this when we find him," said Scott. "I'd be interested in seeing what Dad looked like in 1983. I wonder if he was a rocker dude like me too."

"Dad said that he did look a little like how Ashton Kutcher does now, doesn't he?" Virgil asked smiling. "I'd have to say that I like any of Ashton Kutcher's movies almost as much as That 70s Show."

"Well, they do look a bit like each other," Gordon commented. "But Ashton's eyes are brown and Dad's are blue. I wonder what his hair looked like back in 1983."

"Yeah, thank God," Alan said shuddering. "It was probably a bit hard to do that hair like a rock star in 1983."

"Okay then," Virgil said nodding. "And we haven't got any info on when a bolt of lightning would strike. We'd maybe have ended up having to go to a nuclear test site and that could be very dangerous. I'd hate to have to go through that. Well, I really hope Dad'll be able to have a way of replacing those bulbs."

"I wonder what makes the flux capacitor work, anyway," commented Gordon. "After all, it's the principle device of what makes time travel possible. I sure hope it's only a matter of having to replace the bulbs. I wonder if like Doc Brown, Brains had to make the bulbs himself."

"Well, how hard can it be to make a bulb?" Alan mused. "Knowing how smart Brains is, he could maybe whip one up pretty quickly. Then again, he did mention that he often had luck with his inventions."

"Brains told us that when he first moved to Hill Valley, he lived about a block away from Maple Drive," Scott replied. "I think it was called Riverside Drive like in those Back to the Future movies."

As the boys were walking around the city of Hill Valley looking for anyone even their father from this year, Scott felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned around and he saw that it was Jeff from 1983 walking towards them while listening to heavy metal on a walkman and wearing a blue denim jacket, a black 'KISS' T-shirt underneath, blue jeans and red sneakers and took a huge swallow.

"Are you guys new in town?" asked Jeff as he saw the quartet. Scott wondered if his father still kept that outfit which made his own butt look big.

"Uh, well, yeah, sort of." Scott stammered nervously.

"My name's Jeff, Jeff Tracy, who are you dudes?" Jeff asked.

"My name's, uh, Tom Fletcher," Scott replied figuring that he shouldn't give out his real name. He didn't want to risk creating a paradox. "And these are me pals Danny Jones, the brown haired guy, Harry Judd, the redhead and Dougie Poynter, the blond."

"Well, Tom, Danny, Harry, Dougie," Jeff replied. "It's really great to see you guys here. Are you visiting someone?"

"Yeah, we were visiting a friend of ours who just moved here." Virgil replied defensively.

Virgil, Gordon and Alan all saw Scott's face going pale as Jeff suddenly grinned at them and Scott just winked back.


	3. Meeting Jeff

Tin Tin was feeling rather nervous as she and Fermat were turning into what was still Riverside Drive. What if Brains didn't believe them and he thought they were just pulling some kind of prank? Fermat hoped Brains would be open-minded after seeing Jeff later that day. Tin Tin began to wish that she had thought to send Alan and Fermat to Brains's place as Brains would most likely believe him. Then she realized that all she and Fermat needed to do was mention the flux capacitor and mention how Brains came up with the idea for the flux capacitor.

Just as Tin Tin and Fermat reached Brains's garage, they noticed that there was construction work being done on both sides of the garage. Fermat's heart then went out to Brains. She turned to look on the other side of the driveway as she saw Fermat.

"Fermat?" Tin Tin asked stunned. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, well," Fermat said blushing. "I was just ch-checking if anyone was in? Are you still dating Alan?"

"Sure I am, duh," Tin Tin replied happily. "So what are we doing here?"

"We need to speak to m-m-my dad about this time machine," Fermat replied. "Well, his real name's Hiram K. Hackenbacker. I think Mr Tracy was the first adut I know who called him 'Brains'."

"Holy crap," gasped Tin Tin. "I never expected this to happen."

"Okay then," Fermat said quietly. "Let's g-g-go knock on Brains's door. I hope he's home. I mean, he's really only our hope of getting back home. The bulbs that were in the flux capacitor had all burnt out."

"Okay, we know that's what the hell just happened," Tin Tin said actin as if she was the smart one. "It's a good thing that we already landed in 1983 before they went out."

"Yeah, really," replied Fermat shuddering. "I mean, it's rather p-p-possible that simply nothing might have happened but we might've also ended up in limbo."

"Okay, then we'd never get home," Tin Tin added. Then, after taking a deep breath, Tin Tin continued "Well, let's not worry about what-ifs right now. We should be thanking our lucky stars that we're even in a time period where Brains can help us."

Tin Tin swallowed deeply as she and Fermat walked up to Brains's garage.

Scott figured that he, Virgil, Gordon and Alan should maybe stop by Lou's Cafe so that he could grab a little something to eat. He knew that it was Lou's Cafe until 1975 when that place became Lou's Aerobics. They were just about to turn into the Starlighter Cafe as Alan felt a hand clasping on his shoulder.

"Tin Tin? Fermat?" Alan asked as he looked up.

"I'm afraid not, Dougie," Jeff said chuckling derisively. "So tell me, how was it that you, Tom, Harry and Danny got to this place so fast? Are you really that much intent on being a bit quick."

"They kind look to me like newbies, Jeff," added the voice of a 1983 version of Detective Larry Thompson. "Like that guy with the thick blue glasses me and Rick saw. We don't mind newbies but that guy was something else. He was okay unlike a few geeks we knew in school."

"Believe it or not, Larry, I totally with you," replied Jeff. "It's not legal, however, as we've now got all these child labour laws and the federal law considers one to be a minor until he or she turns 18 like we did 3 years ago."

"Dougie's only 15 years old." Gordon blurted out which was true. "I'm 19 years old, Virg, I mean, Danny's 21 years old and Scott, I mean, Tom's 25 years old."

"Okay, we believe you." said the voice of a 1983 version of Detective Rick Henshaw from behind Larry. "We can tell you're not slackers like a cousin of Larry's. There's no question about it."

"You can already tell that by how they're dressed, Rick," chuckled Larry who was wearing a black shirt, a dark green combat jacket, dark green combat pants, brown combat boots and a gold creole earring in his left ear. "But now that he opened his damn mouth, he totally managed to remove all doubt if any."

"Well, I guess we gotta go now, Larry," Rick said who was wearing a yellow shirt, a white T-shirt underneath, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black combat boots. "You take care of those pals of yours good, Jeff."

"Okay, Rick, see you and Larry soon," Jeff said as he saw Rick and Larry head home and turned to the boys. "Look, guys, those are my best buddies Larry Thompson and Rick Henshaw who I've known since Grade School."

"Is that true?" Virgil asked shocked. Virgil couldn't for the life of him, Scott, Gordon and Alan remember anything about Detectives Thompson and Henshaw until each of them had turned 6 years old.

"That's right, Danny," Jeff said. "I first met them back on our first day in First Grade and the rest is history."

What are Tin Tin and Fermat gonna do? Alan thought as he smiled at Jeff.

Tin Tin and Fermat both gasped as soon as Brains opened up the door. This version of Brains was dressed in a light blue shirt, a white T-shirt underneath, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"What brings you guys over here?" Brains asked excitedly. "Wait! I've n-n-never seen the two of you before. Are you kids new in town?"

"Well, yeah, sort of." Tin Tin stammered nervously.

"Actually, we're k-k-kinda new here," Fermat blurted out. "You know that flux capacitor that you came up with earlier today?"

"Holy crap," gasped Brains. "Do either of you kids happen to kn-know a Jeff Tracy, a Larry Thompson or a Rick Henshaw?"

"We sure do," Tin Tin said smiling. "My name's, uh, Kelly Osbourne and this is my little bro Jack and sorry, we don't know a Jeff Tracy, a Larry Thompson or a Rick Henshaw."

"That's okay," Brains said with recognition. "I remember how Jeff t-t-told me all about them when I first saw him 2 weeks ago."

"I hope you guys all become b-b-best friends," added Fermat. "If you ever have a son who turns out like you, go easy on him."

"Oh my go," said Brains stunned. "You mean I actually get married and have kids in the future?"

"It's kind of a l-l-long story, Brains." Fermat said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Wait, don't tell me," Brains blurted out. "Having too much knowledge of f-f-future events can be very dangerous. I remember some guy called Dr Emmett Brown doing that from 1955."

"Right," Fermat said a bit nervously. "Well, the reason why we came over here is cause the bulbs that made up the flux capacitor had all b-b-burnt out."

"In our ti... DeLorean." Tin Tin added.

"You've got a DeLorean?" Jeff asked confused.

"We came here with four other guys and the oldest one was driving," Fermat explained. "We're from San Fransisco to v-v-visit our, uh, Uncle Ozzy and Aunt Sharon. We didn't even expect to run into you."

"Holy crap," Brains gasped. "Well, it's really good that you kids c-c-came here or else there might be a greater risk of my future son Fermat being erased from existence. So where's the DeLorean anyway?"

"We left it in Hill Valley Park," explained Tin Tin. "I just realized that a friend of ours called Sc- I mean Tom Fletcher might've even brought one."

"Why don't the two of you come in," Brains invited. And we'll g-g-go get the DeLorean a little later?"

Tin Tin and Fermat glanced at each other as they stepped into Brains's lab.


	4. Brains Had a Girlfriend?

"Meet my girlfriend Sabrina Palmer," Brains called out as Tin Tin and Fermat followed him into the house. Then, patting his golden retriever, he added "And meet my d-d-dog Newton." Turning to the girl who was wearing a pink blouse, a blue demin jacket, blue jeans and pink sneakers, Brains said "Sabrina, this is Kelly and Jack Osbourne. They'll probably be staying with us for a little while."

"Pleased to meet you, Kelly, Jack," Sabrina said smiling. "Would you like some lemonade to drink?"

"Sure." replied Tin Tin as she took a close look at Sabrina. She had met Dr Sabrina Palmer a few times before and it was strange to think of her as a teenager who had been dating someone who moved from Chicago in 1983. She looked like Jennifer Parker from the Back to the Future movies.

"I've been dating Sabrina since 3 days ago," Brains said indulgently. "She's t-t-totally into all this rock music crap."

Tin Tin and Fermat stared at the table that Sabrina was sitting at and there was a record of the old Michael Sembello song 'Maniac' from the movie Flashdance sitting in the middle of the table. Sabrina also drew a lot of pictures of famous heavy metal singers and groups and punk rock singers and groups.

"Here's your lemonade," Sabrina said as she returned with two tall glasses. "Hey, Brains, could we find that invention you were working on?" Turning to Tin Tin and Femat, she asked "Do you like chocolate? I think it tastes really good."

Tin Tin was so tempted to hug the redheaded would-be doctor as she was so like Transom at that age. Instead, she turned towards Newton and patted his head. Newton's response was to lick his hand. Tin Tin thought Newton was an adorable dog.

"How did you manage to let those guys meet you again anyway?" Larry asked Jeff as he and Rick saw him. "I thought we totally said that newbies are just jerks."

"Larry, what the hell are you talking about?" Jeff asked confused. "I was just there two minutes ago and my new friends Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie were just talking."

"Have I heard those names before?" asked Rick as he motioned towards Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan.

"Holy crap," Jeff gasped after he took a close look at Scott. "Tom looks a lot like me, doesn't he? He's got that same dark hair and blue eyes right down to those dimples. I must been seeing things!"

"Okay, Tom," Larry told Scott sharply. "I recently discovered that you and Jeff look a bit like each other."

Scott then stared hard at Jeff as his future father was starting back at him. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling that the Jeff from 1983 was a bit cooler than the Jeff of 2011. How could he be sure though? He then had an idea.

"Crack that whip, give the past the slip," Jeff began to sing. "Step on a crack, break your momma's back."

"When a problem comes along, you must whip it, before the cream sits out too long, you must whip it," added Scott having heard it on KBBL radio several times before. "When something's going wrong, you must whip it."

"Now whip it into shape, shape it up, get straight," Scott and Jeff finished together. "Go forward, move ahead, try to detect it, it's not too late to whip it, whip it good."

"So I guess me and Larry were wrong there," Rick said as he stared at Scott. "When I was a kid, I often used the name Scott Tracy a lot. To be honest, I always liked having the same name as Tom from those old Tom and Jerry cartoons."

"I guess I'll have to think of a first name for me," Jeff sighed. "I'll have to think of a name that you guys'd recognize. So where did those other two kids with you guys go anyway?"

"They went to track down Brains," explained Virgil. "As the bulbs that were inside the, well, you know, had burnt out. Hopefully, that Hiram K. 'Brains' Hackenbacker dude can replace them."

"It's true," gasped Gordon. "That's the kinda thing that happened to our DeLorean. We had our buddies, uh, Kelly and Jack Osbourne track down Brains."

"That's a relief," Alan sighed. "Why don't you use the name Tucker if any creepy bad guy dudes find you? I used to imagine that I had a brother named Tucker. Kelly and Jack should recognize us then. Maybe they could convince Brains to help us but Brains'd really would have no choice. He'd have to preserve the space-time continuum or some crap like that."

"I can't believe that we ended up coming here," commented Scott sighing. "This is heavy!"

After about half an hour, Larry and Rick returned with an African-American young man wearing a dark green zipper jacket, a white T-shirt underneath, dark blue jogging pants and white sneakers.

"Okay, Guys," called out Larry as he let the African-American into their booth. "Meet my neighbor Goldie Wilson Jr."

Jeff, Rick and Larry all smiled at Goldie and the boys and as Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan were staring at him.

"Whatchoo lookin' at?" snapped Goldie. "You don't think a black man can be dissed by a white man? Well, you're wrong, Dudes. Black is beautiful and I am beautiful. My dad's worked and sweated and persevered putting himself through law school to become the best that he can be. And he wants me to do the same thing and that made me the best attorney in this community and the best legal representation in the 60s and the current mayor of Hill Valley, okay?"

"We can dig that, Bro," Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan all replied in unison. "Black is totally tubular."

"Like, thanks," mumbled Goldie. "You dudes ain't making this easy. I saw Jeff, Larry and Rick teepeeing our old science teacher's house as soon as I rushed by. However, I saw you four dudes chillin' out with those three dudes. Just go on the record about who you are but you have to level with me and get down with some facts."

"Okay, here's what you can do," suggested Scott slowly. "Go out and publicize this thing. Just mention that four dudes from out of town called Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter are staying at the Tracy home to Rick and Larry. When a certain person we know hears about it, he'll get us out. I hope. Also, you can describe our clothes."

"I can be with that," Goldie said gently. "Believe me, Bro, I can sympathize. I've wanted to run off to Canada a few times where racism ain't such an issue. However, I've made a decision that running away's really not the solution. I've decided to stay here and fight for my right to be treated as equal to the white folks."

Holy crap, a lot sure has changed within the last 28 years. Scott thought to himself.


	5. Meet the Family

Later that afternoon, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan all followed Jeff to the house that he shared with his parents, brother and sister.

"What if the Brains of 1983 can't fix the bulbs?" Gordon asked worriedly. "We could be stuck here for a long time."

"Man, this totally sucks." groaned Alan.

Just then, the door opened and Jeff's father Benjamin Tracy, who had red hair and green eyes like Gordon currently did, had let them in.

"Jeff, who the hell are these kids?" asked Benjamin who was wearing a brown suit, a pink shirt and black boots.

"Dad, these are Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter, they're from out of town and asked to crash here," Jeff said. "Tom, Danny, Harry, Dougie, this is my dad Benjiman Tracy!"

About a half an hour later, the boys were looking around the Tracy house with Jeff and finally went into the kitchen for some sodas and saw a woman preparing dinner.

"Jeff, are these boys friends of yours?" asked a familiar sounding female voice.

As Scott turned around, he realized that she was his grandmother Jennifer Tracy. She had shoulder length dark hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white apron over a red blouse, dark blue pants and black boots. Jeff just nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you boys," said Jennifer. "I'm Jennifer Bennett-Tracy, Jeff's mother."

"Hi, Gran- I mean Mrs Tracy," Scott said nervously. "Thanks for letting Jeff ask us to stay for a few days."

"Yeah, it's very much appreciated." added Virgil.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jeff," Benjamin said as he looked at Scott mistaking him for Jeff. "If these boys skip town or get lost, you're not going to that dance with Nicola on Saturday."

"Oh, Ben, I can tell just by looking at Jeff that he'd never do anything like that," Jennifer insisted. "Mother's instinct."

Jeff just smiled weakly at Jennifer.

"You seem very surprised at all this, Boys," commented Jennifer. "What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Tom Fletcher and these guys are my friends Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter." Scott told his grandmother from the 80s.

"Well, there are a lot of people in town who really believe in what Jeff did just last wek," Jennifer explained. "He wants to join the Air Force but his father wants him sent off to the Army. It takes a lot of guts to be willing to go to jail for your beliefs. I admire that."

"Yeah, thanks," muttered Virgil. "I mean, isn't America supposed to be the land of the free? Having the draft is rather antithetical to the principle of our founding fathers. I bet they don't have the draft in Canada."

"Well, I'm not about to give up on this country," Jennifer replied. "I really love living in Hill Valley. This is the city that I grew up in. Anyway, I have two other children Andrea who's 18 years old and Louis who's on 16 years old. Jeff's 21 years old and I'd hate for him to ever have to go off to war."

"Don't worry about that." Scott blurted out without really thinking.

"And my brother Izzy Bennett was sent to Vietnam in 1965 and to my father's chagrin, he was also a draft resister," said Jennifer. "In fact, the two of them are pretty much still on speaking terms. I'd hate to see Jeff being sent off to war or even starting World War 3. I think it's nice for you boys getting to know Jeff. I'm sure you boys'll probably get along great."

"Well, I'm totally sure that we should." Gordon said excitedly.

"I'm really glad you are though," insisted Jennifer. "Andrea's upstairs doing some stuff and Louis is at his friend Taylor's, I won't mind a few extra mouths..."

"Well, we really should get going." insisted Scott.

"Going where?" asked Benjamin with curiosity.

"Uh, well," Scott stammered sounding a bit like Brains. "We were sorta gonna meet someone."

"I'll give you a ride," offered Benjamin. As he pointed to a 1949 DeSotto which Jeff remembered had annoyed him so, he added "My car's right here."

"Well, it's kinda far," stated Virgil. "On Riverside Drive actually."

"Look, Grandpa... I mean Mr Tracy," Scott insisted. "We think you think we're something we're not."

"Thank you, Tom," Benjamin protested laughing. "Goldie Wilson Jr said he'd never met such determined uncompromising young men unless it was Jeff, Rick or Larry. Now you boys are joining us for dinner and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan glanced at each other and shrugged as they joined Benjamin.

"Hey, Brains," Fermat called out as he walked into Brains's lab carrying a magazine. "I went over to the drug store to pick up some snacks and I found this m-m-magazine. It looks pretty interesting."

"Is it a fashion magazine?" Tin Tin asked rushing towards Fermat. "Cause if it is, I'd like to see what they wore back then."

"It is one of your f-f-fashion magazines, Tin Tin," explained Fermat. "But the clothes on the fashion pages are just too retro but I'm sure Brains won't mind, will he?"

"I don't mind since my mom's got my clothes from the 70s back in Chicago," Brains explained. "Where young men between the ages of eighteen and 25 are recruited into military service. It is r-r-required that all young men register for the draft within a month of turning eighteen."

"So what are we going to do, Brains?" Tin Tin asked worriedly. "I don't want to impose and ask you for money but..."

"Say no more," interrupted Brains. "I'm more than w-w-willing to spend that money if that's what it takes to find Jeff and your friends."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Tin Tin. "'Cause if me and Al- I mean Dougie never get married, then we'll never have kids and then..."

"Besides, they can't d-d-do this to your friends," Brains protested. "They're from around here, aren't they?"

"Well, Virg- I mean Danny turns 21 years old next week," commented Fermat. "And I'm s-s-sorry but we're not from around here."

"You're listening to KKHV, your good time rock and roll station," the disc jockey was announcing on the radio. "And now, we'd like to play a special request from Nicola Harper to Jeff Tracy."


	6. Meet Nicola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Lucille Tracy is called Nicola in this story

"Hey, Jeff, let me in." said a female voice which sounded more like 16 years old than 18 years old as soon as Jeff rushed to the door.

As soon as Jeff opened the door, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan noticed a 18 year old girl and a 16 year old boy both of whom had the same red hair and green eyes as their father. Scott recognized them as his aunt Andrea and uncle Louis.

"Mom, Guess what Lou did," Andrea insisted. "He told Nicola that I dye my hair!"

"Don't be a tattle-tale, Lou." Jennifer scolded gently.

"Mom, Andy told Nicola I was fat!" Lou said as he walked towards hs mother.

"That's 'cause you called me fat!" protested Andy.

Jeff and Scott stared at each other and rolled their eyes. Scott began to realize that he had to put up with that kind of behaviour from John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan.

"Goddamnit, will you two shut the hell up," commanded Jeff. In a softer tone, he said "These are my new friends Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie." Then, turning to Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, he said "This my sister Andrea who I call Andy and my brother Louis who I call Lou."

"Your bro and sis are, uh, totally tubular." Virgil said nervously as Scott, Gordon and Alan nodded.

"Mom, is Dad home?" asked Lou as he looked at his mother.

"Yes, he's in the lounge," replied Jennifer. Then, to Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, she said "My husband was the famous rock 'n' roll singer Benny Tracy back in the mid to late 50s and early to mid 60s. He retired from the rock scene in 1965 to become a songwriter and he's hoping to get a number one hit as a songwriter someday. Anyway, I apologize for Andrea and Louis's behaviour. Jeff says they can be quite a handful."

About a half an hour later, the boys, Jeff and Benjamin walked into the dining room of the Tracy home where dinner had been prepared by Jennifer.

"Mom, where are Lou and Andy?" Jeff asked indicating two empty spaces.

"I'm sure they'll be ready to come down soon," Jennifer commented before turning her attention to Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. "I hope you boys like chicken and potatoes."

"It's kids like our Jeff who are ruining this country," groused Benjamin as Lou and Andy came downstairs. "Resisting the draft to the army. Do your parents approve of what you're doing?"

"I guess our folks do!" Scott said quickly apparently remembering that he, Virgil, Gordon and Alan weren't supposed to be brothers.

"If it was up to me," Benjamin stated. "I'd send you boys into the army. That'd make men out of you and this includes you too, Jeff!"

"Will you shut the hell up, Dad?" shouted Jeff. "I know you're angry with me about last week but..."

"Angry?" Benjamin asked. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say! I'm not angry with you, Jeff! I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks, Dad." Jeff said smiling.

"My pleasure, Jeff," said Benjamin. "I mean I did that sort of crap in the 60s and this is no different!"

"You know! I agree with you, Dad." said Louis as he stuck his tongue out at Jeff. Jennifer quickly looked at Louis and shook her head.

"Louis Samuel Arthur Tracy, stop that," Jennifer said. "Or you're grounded for a week."

"Look, we're sorry," Virgil blushing. "We should maybe get going. It's our fault that Mr Tracy mentioned what Jeff did last week at the dinner table tonight."

"That's okay," replied Jennifer. "Benjamin just gets into those moods every once in awhile. I'm pretty sure he'll get over it in a few days."

"Yeah, maybe in like about twenty years." muttered Andy.

"Why don't you guys come with me?" Jeff suggested as he motioned for Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan to join him. "This is my fault too. I shouldn't have spoken back to my dad."

"It's pretty understandable," Gordon said gently. "Your dad did say some very hurtful things to you, so I understand that you would be upset." Then, smiling at Scott, Virgil an Alan, he added "I'm sure glad my dad's not like that."

"Well, you're lucky then," replied Jeff. "I can't believe that Dad actually forgives me what happened last week. I mean, for several months now, I was worried that he might hate me but I kept trying to convince myself to be rational and that Dad'd never hate me. To have Dad confirm my worst fear to me tonight really cut me deeply."


	7. A Stressful Day

"So what do we tell 'em?" Tin Tin asked nervously. "How do we know that the guys might have named themselves after the dudes from McFly in this era?"

"I heard that Scott often wanted to be called Tom Fletcher," Fermat explained. "When he was a kid. Sometimes, he'd pretend that he had three p-p-pals called Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter so that's how I've figured it out. I must say that Scott's pretty clever."

"I guess we'll just tell them that we're close to Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter then," Tin Tin said sighing. "I'd hazard a guess that they might have found the Mr Tracy of 1983 so they ust be using those aliases."

"We're at Mr and Mrs Tracy's house now," announced Brains as he pulled into the driveway. "I'm pretty much about the same age as Jeff's sister Andy and it also m-m-means that I'm pretty friendly acquaintances with his little brother Lou so I'm also sure Jeff'd recognize me."

Tin Tin swallowed nervously as she and Fermat followed Brains to the front door. Brains rang the doorbell and Jennifer was the one to answer the door.

"How nice to see you, Hiram honey," Jennifer greeted. "So what brings you over here?"

"We heard that Jack and Kelly's p-p-pals Tom Fletcher, Danny Joanes, Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter were with you," Brains explained. "Jack and Kelly were looking for them all day and I had a guess that they'd be here."

"Sure, I'll let Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie that you're here," Jennifer said. "Right now, they're bonding with my oldest son Jeff. Just a little before you came, he and my husband Benjamin were talking about something that happened last week."

"I think that's totally tubular," said Fermat. "I'm glad your husband c-c-cares about the safety of his own son and I think Jeff's got every right to oppose the war."

"My brother Izzy was in Vietnam in the 60s," Jennifer explained. "So I've always taken pride in him. Benjamin's always expressed some responsibility in Jeff as he's always approved of some of his activities."

"Oh, what kind of activities?" Tin Tin asked with curiosity.

"Well, Jeff really enjoys looking at planes flying past our house and reading about Air Force life and jets," Jennifer explained. "And Benjiman knows Jeff's our own trooper. Anyway, why don't you kids come in?"

Tin Tin and Fermat both smiled at Jennifer as they walked into the house.

"Nice to meet you," Jennifer explained. "And if you kids'd like to spend night at our house, it would be great. I'm sure it's a little bit cramped in your garage."

"Well, uh," Brains said nervously. "Yeah, sure, I guess that's okay. I'd like them to meet me in my g-g-garage at around 6:00pm tomorrow evening though."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Jennifer said smiling.

Tin Tin glanced down the hallway and she saw that Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan were approaching with an early 1980s version of Jeff.

"Tin- I mean Kelly," exclaimed Alan. "Oh, are you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Fer- I mean Jack," exclaimed Gordon. "It's so totally great to see you again!"

"Hi, my name's Jeff Tracy," the 80s Jeff said shyly. "You kids are totally tubular!"

"Well, thanks, Dude." Tin Tin replied warmly.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Dude." added Fermat.

"My name's Jeff by the way and you guys should meet my girlfriend Nicola Harper," Jeff suggested. "She's radical!"

Everyone waved to Brains before joining Jeff in his room.

"As you can probably tell," Jeff added. "I'm planning to ask Nicola out soon and I hope that we have about 5 kids in the future. If our oldest is a boy, we'll call him Scott. If it's a girl, we'll call her Sally."

Now I know what my folks would've calleded me if I'd been a girl! Scott thought amused. He remembered that his late mother had idolised Dr Sally Ride who was the first American woman to go into space.

"I just thought of something, Jeff," Virgil commented. "You know, you kinda look like a younger version of our- I mean Tom's dad in the, uh, late 50s or early 60s. Are you related to him by any chance?"

"I don't know anyone called Fletcher around here." Jeff replied cooly.

"Your folks thought I was you when we got here, Jeff." Scott said suddenly realisng something.

"Maybe we look too much like each other, Tom," stated Jeff. "I'll introduce your friends Jack and Kelly to Larry and Rick tomorrow. I think they'd love to meet them too."

"I totally hope so too, Jeff," Gordon called out as he looked up from the Lovejoy Mysteries book 'The Judas Pair' that he was reading. "Sc- I mean Tom and Virg- I mean Danny are best friends and so are me and Al- I mean Dougie. We've been friends since we were babies."

"You're right there, Gor- I mean Harry," Alan said smiling. "Well, maybe we oughta start turning in now. I'm exhausted. I can't wait to see your friend Larry and Rick."

Everyone was in agreement with that idea.

"So what do you think of Dad from the 80s?" asked Virgil. "He seems pretty rad."

"I've always been told I look the most like Dad," replied Scott. "Even today, he does his part to promote world peace. We really do admire him a lot."

"I wonder what Nicola's like," Tin Tin commented. "I think these valley girl types are tubular!"

"Well, I think we'll finally see her when Jeff sees her," Gordon said smiling. "We'll have to check for the Hood since he followed us here but we'll still have plenty of time to have fun."

"I remember that Grandpa Tracy suffered a heart attack 2 years after I was born," commented Alan. "He and Grandma've been been fun to be around though. I love baking cookies with Grandma Tracy."

"I wonder how my dad's d-d-doing with the flux capacitors," Fermat commented. "He's a pretty smart guy so I'm sure he'll be able to figure that out."

"Well, I suppose we should try to get some sleep now," suggested Tin Tin. "Today was pretty stressful. Maybe tomorrow, we can actually have some fun."


	8. At Jack's Cafe

"Hey, Guys! Why don't you all get up?" Jeff called out the next morning. "My mom made some fruit soup this morning. I think you'd all like it."

"Okay, Jeff," mumbled Alan as he stretched his arms. "I know what fruit soup is. It's that Swedish specialty, right?"

"That's right, Dougie," Jeff said smiling. "My dad was the one to introduce my mom to that. It goes back to when my great grandpa Daniel Tracy had married a Swedish girl. Most people are turned off by that dish but as soon as they taste a little, they come to like it."

Scott looked around the house with amazement. As he walked into the kitchen, he smelled the familiar scent of fruit soup. Just then, the doorbell rang and Jennifer went to answer it.

"Hey there, Nicola," Jennifer gushed. "What brings you two over here?"

"I just, like, wanted to see Jeff," Nicola explained. "And these new pals of his Larry and Rick told me about."

"Hi, Nicola," called out Jeff as he went to great his girlfriend and wife-to-be. Then, smiling at the brown haired young woman who was wearing a light green sweatshirt, dark blue leggings, white socks and pink sneakers, he added "Meet Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Harry Judd, Dougie Poynter, Kelly Osbourne and her bro Jack."

"Hi, Guys," Nicola said smiling. "Rick and Larry totally told me all about you guys."

"My name's Tom Fletcher," said Scott as he shook hands with Nicola. "And these are my totally tubular pals Danny Jones, Harry Judd, Dougie Poynter, Kelly Osbourne and her bro Jack."

"Fur sure," replied Nicola. "I'm totally glad to be here."

Nicola Harper? Scott thought to himself. I totally remember that Dad said Mom's maiden name was Harper. I wonder if this is the 1983 version of my mom.

"Hi, Nicola," Gordon greeted. "So, uh, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Actually, yeah, I totally do," replied Nicola. "I've got a younger brother called Johnny who's 17 and two younger twin sisters called Kelsey and Chelsea who are both 14. So what about you guys? Have any of you got any brothers or sisters?"

Scott and the rest of the gang glanced at each other and then, Scott said "Kelly and Jack have an older sister called Aimee who's 17, Me, Danny, Harry and Dougie are all only kids."

"You know, there are times when I wish I was, like, an only child," Nicola commented. "I hear that only children have a closer bond with other people then they do with anyone else."

"Actually, Nicola, I'm not sure that's always the case," insisted Jeff. "Obviously, the gang'll be pretty close to Johnny and the twins or maybe not."

"Nicola honey, you're welcome to have breakfast with us too if you'd like," Jennifer said invitingly. "We've got enough fruit soup to go around."

"That sounds radical," replied Nicola. "Thanks, Mrs Tracy."

Scott smiled as he joined everyone at the table.

Later that day, Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and Fermat were eating lunch with Jeff and Tin Tin was getting acquainted with Nicola at another table. They were all at Jack's Cafe which is become a hangout in the 80s. 'Rock the Casbah' by the Clash was playing from the jukebox and there were signs and some movie posters lined across the wall ledges.

"Hey, Jeff," said Larry as he and Rick rushed towards Jeff. "I thought I told you that newbies aren't welcome to our team unless we like them!"

"I thought you weren't pretty keen on newbies since you're Jewish, Larry," Jeff protested. "Why are you and Rick a bit cruel to anyone we've just met?"

"You're right there, Jeff," said Rick. "So how much money have you got on you?"

"About five bucks," Jeff stated. "I got a couple of glasses of Pepsi if you and Larry want 'em."

"Dude, you know Jeff's always being nice to you," Alan chimed in as he looked up at Larry. "You know Jeff said you and your homie've got nothing against Jeff and honestly, I heard him saying you guys'll be great detectives someday.'

"You gotta point there, Dude," said Larry sighing. "But who are you and tell Jeff me and Rick said thanks or the sodas."

"Since just now if you really need to know." Virgil replied smirking.

"Hey there, Babe," said Rick as soon as he was flirting with Tin Tin. "How about you and me get the hell outta here."

"Thanks but no thanks," Tin Tin said as sh hugged Alan. "But I'm going out with Al- I mean Dougie here."

As soon as two masked gangsters arrived and attempted to grab Jeff, Scott punched the larger one in the face pushing him into his friend behind him and causing them to collapse in a domino-like effect. Jeff and Scott then pushed past the bad guys as they ran out of the cafe desperately looking for a transportation aid. They finally found Nicola's younger sisters Kelsey and Chelsea on skateboards.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Jeff called out to them. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, Kelsey, Chelsea, stop! Look!"

Jeff then lifted Kelsey off her skateboard and Scott lifted Chelsea off hers and they both began to skate on them.

"Hey!" protested Kelsey and Chelsea as Scott and Jeff both skated off.

Jeff and Scott held on to the back of cars as they skated behind them. Scott was amazed by how well he was able to use the skateboard as he was more used to the hoverboard. The two gangsters hopped into a car as they drove after Jeff and Scott. After awhile, Scott saw that Jeff lost control of himself as he ran into an old shed and suddenly, he was rendered unconscious.

Larry, Rick, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and Fermat began to approach the scene as did Tin Tin and Nicola. A lot of teenagers started to throw stuff at the mobsters car until the driver finally drove off.

"Do you think Jeff'll be okay?" Rick asked concerned.

"I totally hope so." replied Scott. He was still stunned by what happened. Usually, he knew that Marty McFly was the one that bullies of various time periods would chase around Courthouse Square in Back to the Future parts 1 and 2. He began to realize how much he and his brothers took after their own father.

"Oh my god, poor Jeff," Nicola wailed as she began to cry. "I totally hope he's okay!"

"Let's bring him back to his place," suggested Larry. "I think he's just unconscious. He'll be okay, I'm sure."

Rick, Larry and Scott all lifted Jeff up as they carried him to Larry's car. Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Tin Tin, Fermat and Nicola followed after them.


	9. Family Ties

"Well, it looks like we're not be going to the mall today," Tin Tin said miserably. "It's really a shame about that accident that Jeff totally had."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous what he was totally doing?" Nicola asked with concern. "I mean, with him holding onto the back of cars like that?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it is," Scott replied a bit sheepishly. "He was being chased though. It he hadn't managed to get away and then, thes three big dudes would've probably beat him badly. It's a shame that he hit his head however."

"I think that they might work for John Gotti?" Larry said shaking his head. "Whatever the hell he's up to, he totally doesn't like us at all but, for some reason or another, he might seem to have a particular dislike for Jeff. It could be 'cause he's always been the pacifist type. Also, he's pretty big on sports, he's an avid rock fan and he likes wearing blue and black so maybe a bald dude in the future'll think Jeff ruined his life if something happens. But then again, Rick sure is eyeing Kelly up."

"A bald dude or John Gotti?" Virgil asked with curiosity. "I think it'll be totally wrong for a bald dude to choose Jeff for an enemy just cause he'll ruin his life. Well, I've heard that folks who pick on others are often insecure people themselves."

"Maybe you're, like, right," Rick said quietly. "Take my little brother Toby who 17 years old for instance. I think the reason why he often teases our 15 year old sister Laura is 'cause he himself often gets teased at school by Miff Tannen and his crowd like Marty McFly does. I could maybe speak to Mom about this."

"Yeah, you really should," Gordon said. "Maybe, when he goes back to school, your bro Toby should totally see the school councillor so that he's got the guts to stand up to Miff and so that he doesn't tease Marty too."

"Marty's dad George struggled with being bullied back when he was in high school," added Larry. "Then there was this one week where he befriended someone named Calvin Klein. Calvin only stayed for one week but this was the week where George's life changed dramatically."

"Have you two and Jeff been friends with Nicola for years?" Alan asked curiously.

"Yeah, we have," replied Larry. "Nicola really didn't have too many friends when her family moved to Hill Valley. Sometimes, Jeff'd let her hang out with him, me and Rick but she never felt as if she was totally included. It seemed as if me and Rick were only being nice to her cause she was beginning to start dating our close friend. With Jeff though, it was different. With him, it felt more like a mutual friend that me, Rick and Nicola all have."

"It's been within the last 7 years," explained Nicola. "I began to feel as though we were, well, starting to totally become more than just friends."

Scott was unsure of what to say as he knew that both Jeff and Nicola had gotten married when she was 3 months pregnant with him in July 1985.

"It feels totally good to know that there's finally a subculture where we can fit in," Rick commented. "Unfortunately, Bart Tannen and his gang still me, Jeff and Larry as the guys they teased ever since we were in kindergarten."

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" asked Jeff still half-asleep later that evening.

"It's okay, Jeff. Just relax," Tin Tin told Jeff placing a damp washcloth on his forehead. "You've been asleep for nearly five hours now."

"I had a horrible nightmare," groaned Jeff. "It was terrible. I dreamed I was being chased by two masked mobsters and me and this dude called Tom had to use skateboards to get away and I crashed into a fence."

"Well, you're safe and sound now," Tin Tin said soothingly. "Back here in your own room."

"Thanks," exclaimed Jeff as he opened his eyes and jerked straight up. Jeff was fully awake now. He sat up in bed and he saw Tin Tin next to him. "Kelly, you startled me."

"That really happened, Jeff," Tin Tin told Jeff. "Don't you remember? You and Sc- I mean Tom really were being chased and skateboarding."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember," Jeff said sighing. "I can't believe that it's already halfway over and we still didn't find out wo those dudes were."

"Just relax now," Tin Tin told Jeff as she tenderly laid her hand on his forehead. "You've totally got a big bruise on your head."

"I guess we'll have to stay away from Joe's Cafe," Alan said as he entered the bedroom. "Larry and Rick really don't understand why Mr Tannen's nephew Bart even spends time at the Cafe. I mean, it's where Jeff and his gang hang out. Maybe they just like to look for people to torment there."

"That's just like at the C-C-Cafe '80s!" Fermat blurted out.

"What the hell's a Cafe '80s?" Nicola asked confused as she arrived in Jeff's bedroom.

"Uh, well," Scott asked covering. "Fer- I mean Jack guessed that Jeff was just remembering a dream that he had. Right, Jeff? I think he's still a little bit disoriented."

"Why don't we head out to the lounge?" suggested Virgil. "We can totally get our asses on the couch, chairs or floor and just talk."

"Yeah and we can totally put on KKHV," added Nicola. "They play some totally rad music!"

As the gang were all in the kitchen helping Jennifer bake some brownies, there was suddenly a ringing of a doorbell. Jennifer went to answer it.

"Larry, Rick," gushed Jennifer as she opened the door. "It's so nice that you boys could make it."

"We heard that Nicola was here," commented Larry. "Wow! I sure could go for some brownies myself." Turning to Scott and the gang, Larry added "I heard that Jeff totally had a terrible accident earlier today. Sometimes, I feel like I don't like this country too much. There are times when I feel like moving to Canada not cause I'm afraid that I might be drafted into the Army but cause I don't like the idea of this country having a war."

"You've got a point there, Larry," Jeff said laughing a little. "You and Rick are big believers in equal rights."

"I believe it's just as wrong to discriminate against us men as it is to discriminate against women." added Rick.

"We're totally in the lounge, Dudes," explained Nicola. "We also know that the army's grody to the max but women can join too."

Just then the doorbell rang again and Jeff went to answer it.

"Hi there, Brains," Jeff gasped. "It's nice to see you! Why don't you come in?"

"Are the gang d-d-doing okay?" Brains asked as he stepped in.

"He totally just came to about fifteen minutes ago," Tin Tin explained. "He was knocked out pretty badly. Well, we're just getting ready to have a totally rad evening."

"T-t-totally rad evening?" Brains asked feeling a little confused.

"Oh, well, you know," Fermat chimed in. "With the c-c-couch, a few sodas, speaking about how life sucks and some awesome 80s rock music."

"Sounds totally tubular," breathed Brains. "Well, I g-g-guess I gotta go. I just wanted to make sure that you guys were okay."

"Why don't you guys finish the brownies," asked Jennifer as she poked her head in the kitchen. "I'm beginning to have contractions again. I hope you and Nicola do get married, Jeff."

"Okay then, Mom," Jeff replied. "I bet you can't totally wait for me and Nicola to start having kids too, eh?"

"It'll be great to be a grandmother." replied Jennifer as she headed to her room.


	10. Talking about Music

"Hey, you sleepyheads," called out Jennifer as she poked her head into the guest room. "Time to wake up! Jeff, Larry, Rick and Nicola are all in the kitchen and they all want to go to Joe's Cafe with you."

"Yeah, we're getting up now," mumbled Alan a bit sleepily. After Jennifer left the room, he turned to the others and said, "God, I hope we finally make it to that picnic and dance. I can't believe Scott and the 1983 version of our dad got chased by Miff Tannen and his gang and Jeff had that accident with the skateboard."

"Maybe we can head to the picnic and dance after breakfast," suggested Gordon. "I mean, that's the whole reason why Brains sent us back here. Well, we totally oughta look at the positive. I think we've only got two days left here after all."

"I'm beginning to appreciate the 21st century a little more," Tin Tin said sighing. "I guess this decade really isn't all that that it was cracked up to be."

"This decade did bring us some totally awesome music," commented Fermat. "But I really do see what you m-m-mean. I think the idea of having the draft for the army's pretty unconstitutional. After all, it's the antithesis of what this very country stands for."

"Let's not forget that racism's also a bunch of crap too," Virgil added. "Even sexism was a pretty big issue back in the past. Granted, it's not as bad as it was in the era that Clara Clayton-Brown came from in Back to the Future part 3 but it's still pretty bad."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called out Scott as he quickly slipped on the outfit Brains made him wear for this era.

"It's Jeff, Larry, Rick and Nicola," called out Jeff. "I was thinking we could head over to Joe's Cafe for a pancake breakfast. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome." replied Scott.

"Yeah, it sounds so radical," added Virgil. "We'll be out in about ten minutes."

"Okay," replied Jeff. "We'll be waiting for you out in our car."

"Sounds great," replied Fermat. Suddenly, he turned to Scott and said "I think we'll be a few days older than we officially are in 2011."

"Please, don't remind me of that," Scott said grimacing. "Yeah, I guess I never really thought about how we continue to age even as we travel through time."

"Okay, enough talk about time travel," Virgil interject. "Let's get really to head over to Joe's Cafe now. We're gonna have a totally radical time, eh?"

Everyone cheered in excitement as they went to join their friends outside.

At around noon, the entire group headed over to Brains's house for lunch. Tin Tin couldn't help but notice that Rick kept looking at her flirtaciously. However, there was this fact that like Larry, Rick had been a friend of Jeff's since the mid 60s. Besides, she really didn't even belong in this era. How was she going to be able to tell Rick she couldn't stay?

"The fish smells totally r-r-radical," Fermat said approvingly. "I think I'll have about six pieces of cod and lots of tarter sauce to go with it."

"I'll have the same thing Fermat's having," Tin Tin added. "I won't even have any fries. Fish and tarter sauce is enough for me."

"The two of you must have a very hearty appetite," Rick commented. "You know, I've considered being a vegetarian a few times but the fact is, I just love meat so much. I'm a huge fan of fish and chips. I also love fried chicken."

Tin Tin and Fermat had to admit that they were both glad that the 1983 version Rick, unlike John Tracy and the 2011 version of Rick, was not a vegetarian. Of course, they had nothing against people who chose not to eat meat like but they knew several animal rights activists who were harshly judgemental of people who chose to eat meat. They ranked about as high on Fermat's annoyance facter as militant pro-lifers.

"Yeah, I'm mostly a fish and chicken kind of person," commented Alan. "Even though I do like bacon cheeseburgers every now and then. I've had a weakness for BLTs. I guess I'm a pretty huge lover of bacon."

"Maybe we can stop by the hamburger stand tonight," suggested Jeff. "I totally gotta say that this is very good fish. So should we check out one of the bands this afternoon?"

"Sure we could," Gordon said smiling. "I really don't care to hear any ladies who sing like Joan Jett though. I don't care for her style of singing. I can appreciate rock and roll that's pretty much Beatles or Beach Boys-influenced but I don't care for heavy metal, that sucks."

"Heavy metal's not my sort of thing either," Larry said smiling. "Give me the Ramones and Bruce Springsteen anytime. Areosmith and Van Halen are totally awesome."

"Areosmith are a totally tubular band," Virgil gushed. "The Clash also kicks ass and so do R.E.M and the Cure. Alice Cooper and KISS are some totally tubular bands too. Then, of course, there are Mötley Crüe."

"Wow," Nicola said with admiration. "You guys totally have great taste in music. I totally hate to sound so forward but are Dougie and Kelly a couple?"

"Uh, no, not really," Tin Tin spoke up. "We've been best friends our whole lives. So there really's nothing romantic going on between us. So are you interested in him?"

"Sure, whatever," Nicola said. "That is so totally awesome!" After a brief pause, Nicola said "Oh my god, this Saturday afternoon is the summer picnic and dance. I was totally wondering if you were all planning on going to that."

"Oh my god," Scott yelled. "So what all does that dance consist of? Is there going to be a band there? It sounds totally tubular!"

"Not really," replied Jeff. "There'll be no band. There'll be a DJ that will be spinning some records and it only costs one dollar to get in."

"Let's check out Michael Sembello on Friday night, Jeff," Nicola suggested as she was looking at a pamphlet. "It sounds like his music totally kicks ass."

"Sure, Nicola, I guess he does rock!" Jeff exclaimed and then, he and Scott both burst out laughing. Everyone else began to chuckle.

"I guess that's settled then," said Nicola as she smiled at Jeff. "Let's go!"

"Hey, Alan," Tin Tin said as Alan left to go to the men's room. "Wait up, Alan! I wanna ask you a question."

Alan turned around to see that it was Tin Tin and asked "What is it, Tin Tin?"

"Well, uh, listen," Tin Tin said nervously, "I was wondering if you would ask me to the summer picnic and dance on Saturday."

Alan was taken aback. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

"Well, uh, thank you." Alan said blushing.

"So what do you say?" Tin Tin asked coyly. "Will you take me to the summer picnic and dance?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," stammered Alan sounding like Brains and Fermat. "So, uh, did Jeff tell you what time the picnic and dance started?"

"He said it starts right at noon," Tin Tin explained. "So you'll take me to the dance, Alan?"

"Yeah, sure." replied Alan flashing Tin Tin a lopsided smile.

"It'll be so awesome," Tin Tin gushed. "Thanks for the offer."

Alan felt a little nervous as he went to the men's room and Tin Tin went back to the booth that they and Fermat were sitting at. He couldn't believe that he actually agreed to go to the summer picnic and dance with Tin Tin, Fermat, his brothers and his parents.


	11. Meeting Andy's Boyfriend

"Hey, kids," called out Benjamin. "Are you up, yet?"

"I'm just waking it up." mumbled Scott as he stretched his arms.

"Listen, kids," Benjamin continued. "Jennifer just took Louis to the hospital before you all woke up. She said he's going to have his tonsils taken out. I just received a call from the doctor and he might not be able to swallow for some time. I think he'll be pretty embarrassed."

"Well, uh," Virgil stammered. "Just tell Lou that we hope he gets well soon. So what are the plans for today?"

"Well, Jeff and Andrea wanted to spend the day with you," Benjamin explained. "So I'm sure Nicola'll show up some time soon. As far as I understand, Randall Harper's still away from the house. I heard he really blew a fuse with Jeff last Saturday."

"Oh, he must totally still be mad at Jeff," Gordon said rolling his eyes. "You should consider yourself lucky that you didn't have dinner with them last Saturday. I'm sure the fight was very terrible and old man Harper really upset Jeff 'cause that's what he told us."

"What a way to break a poor kid's heart." Alan said sadly. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered how his father was sometimes verbally abusive towards him in a similar fashion.

"I really don't understand why people like him act like protesting the army like hippies did with the Vietnam war in the 60s is such a federal offence," Alan said grimacing. "I mean, aren't we entitled to freedom of speech in this country? This isn't Orwell's 1984, you know!"

Scott shuddered at his youngest brother's mention of the dystopian novel. It was a little less than a month ago, in fact, that Brains entered that very world through the famous clock tower which had, somehow, become a trans-dimensional conduit. Scott still had some difficulty believing that they brought freedom and harmony into that world.

"Right, I know," Benjamin said shrugging. "I know Biff Tannen also disagrees with our pacifistic views but he never comments to us about it. That's because I heard George and Lorraine McFly have been on top of Biff ever since high school. You know, Tom, I was looking through some old photo albums. You and Jeff really do resemble my grandfather Daniel but Danny looks a lot like my great-great uncle Timothy."

"It's possible that we could be distantly related," Virgil suggested. "We have some roots that go back to Ireland."

"Well, I'd better be heading to the hospital soon," George commented. "I'm going to wake Jeff and Andrea up."

As soon as Jeff and Andrea were in the Tracy lounge, they saw Nicola with a younger boy. Scott wondered who the younger boy was.

"Oh, hi, guys," called out Nicola. "This is my younger brother Johnny, he's 17 years old. He's friends with Jeff's sister Andrea."

"Andy's my girlfriend," Johnny said smiling. "She's totally awesome!"

"Don't pay any attention to him," Nicola said laughing. "He's just trying to copy me cause he knows that Dave totally thinks he's a big jerk."

"But it's true," insisted Johnny. "Won't it kick ass if we all got married?"

"Hey, Johnny," called Andrea as she ran up to Johnny and threw her arms around him. "It's great that you could make it! Lou's in the hospital having his tonsils removed but he'll be home this afternoon."

"It's not gonna last," Nicola insisted. "I love my brother a lot but I am so sure why he always needs to copy me. So, you guys meet Brains Hackenbacker. Johnny pretty much teases him for being too smart all the time."

"Are you about ready to see Louis?" Benjamin asked the gang with a huge smile on his face. "Jennifer's just taking him back home. His voice sounds a bit husky but he'll be okay."

"Yeah, uh, I'm all ready for it," Scott said smiling. "So I'm sure he'll be okay too."

"Here we are," announced Benjamin as he entered the hospital room Louis and Jennifer were in. "If his voice is husky for life, I think Jeff'll think he'll sound a bit like Larry Thompson from across the street."

"Mr Tracy?" asked a nurse as she greeted the gang. "Your wife and son this way. Louis's a bit worn out right now. I don't think she'll be ready to come home until tomorrow."

"Benny," gushed Jennifer as she saw her husband. "I can hardly believe that Louis just had his tonsils removed."

"Hi, Dad." Louis said looking up at his father.

"Hey, son," Benjamin said softly before turning to Jennifer. "Could I hug him for a while, honey?"

"Of course you can, silly," Jennifer said laughing. "He's your son!"

"Uh, yeah, right." replied Benjamin as he hugged Louis.

Benjamin then began to hug Lou as he looked at the time travellers. Scott was the last one to hug Louis. Scott gazed into the large green eyes of his paternal uncle and Louis smiled right at him. It was a very surreal experience for him.


	12. The Picnic

Scott woke up a little earlier than usual on Saturday. He hoped that Brains would be able to finish making the incandescent lamps for the flux capacitor later that day. As great as it was to be able to spend a week in the 80s, he was anxious to return to good old 2011.

"Are you awake, Alan?" Tin Tin asked quietly. "I'm pretty excited about going to the summer picnic and dance this afternoon, aren't you?"

"I sure am," Alan said with excitement. "I'm guessing there'll be rock music, people waving lighters in the air andhead bangers over there. Maybe, after we return to 2011, we could go to this year's summer picnic and dance in Hill Valley Park where everyone young and old alike an attend the dance. That would be great nostalgic event, I think."

"So, uh, Tom," Virgil called out referring to his oldest brother by his alias. "Do you think the Hood might be spying on us at the picnic and dance? I know he's probably got a time machine of his own too."

"Yeah, I think he might be," replied Scott. "Mom was a totally rad woman, you know. It feels a little funny, though, to be going to see our folks dancing together again. Well, it really isn't like we're going to be staying here, you know."

"Well, it really can't be as bad as going on a date with your best friend's hot cousin," Scott said grimacing. "Remembering that event still gives me the creeps, you know. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it was when she was making the moves on me? I know Pam Stein had no idea that I was her cousin Frank's best friend but it was uncomfy."

Gordon, Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Scott just shook his head mystified.

"You know, it seems so surreal," Virgil said quietly. "I mean, to actually be able to look at our uncle Lou at 16 years old. He always seems so calm and peaceful whenever I see him. We weren't even planning to stay this long."

"Well, when we saw my d-d-dad yesterday," Fermat commented. "He said that he should be able to have the flux capacitors done today. Now, if we could only remember to bring the correct time machines to our era."

"I'm pretty sure Brains'll have made some modifications to it in the future," Gordon pointed out. "Maybe the two of you should check the insides of the DeLorean and then make the comparison. I'm a bit afraid that if any of us find out, we could risk creating a time paradox. We're really don't want that to happen."

"Why don't we all get up now?" suggested Alan. "After we go to the summer picnic and dance, we should stop by Brains's place. So we should maybe say good bye to everyone before we leave. How does that sound?"

"It sounds awesome, Tin Tin," Scott replied. "I know, I feel a bit bad about running awayt from that Mullion dude. I'm so amazed that him and those other two buttholes still came after me and Jeff."

"It's better to not change that part of history," Virgil said smiling. "That's how Dad and Brains met each other after all."

"That's totally true," Gordon replied. "Although, considering that Brains'd remember us from 1983, he might still arrange a way for us to meet. Then again, it might be a bit more complex then that. It's better to not risk that."

The six young time travellers burst out laughing as they stepped out of their beds.

Alan was feeling nervous as he stepped out onto the dance floor with Tin Tin. He had to admit that she was a very pretty girl and it felt right to him. Just as Beat It by Michael Jackson began to play, Alan saw Rick and Larry lurking in the back. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Oh, there you are, Dougie," Larry said as he looked at Alan. "Jeff said that if those two dudes that chased him and Tom yesterday had their way, I'd throw them off Hill Valley Volcano Mountain straight away. It's punks like them who tick me off."

"Yeah, it's total boogerheads like them who totally tick all of us off." Alan retorted.

"So you think they're boogerheads too, huh?" Larry asked snorting. "I don't blame you, Dude!"

"Hold on there, Dude," snapped Tin Tin. "I hate to make you upset but we're dancing!"

"Sure, Kelly," Rick said leering. "Pretty nice skirt, Kelly." Then, lifting up Tin Tin's skirt, he added "Although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all."

"Just stop it right now, Rick," demanded Alan. "She already told you that she's not interested in you. Are you so dense that you can't even take a hint?"

"Hey, you're right, Dougie. Just tell Kelly I'm sorry," said Rick. Turning to Tin Tin, he said "You want it, Kelly! You know you want it and you know you want me to give it to you."

"Shut your damn mouth," Tin Tin snapped. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Yes you are," Rick insisted. "You just don't know it yet."

"Why don't you just leave my brother's girlfriend alone?" demanded Gordon as he walked up to the crowd. "I know you and Larry love this sort of music!"

"You got a point there, Harry," Larry said. Then, turning to Tin Tin, he added "You're a total babe, Kelly!"

"Thanks, Larry, Rick." Tin Tin said quietly.

"WOO HOO!!" said Rick and Larry high-fiving each other.

"Are you okay, Tin Tin?" Alan asked as he hugged Tin Tin.

"You're not badly hurt, are you?" Gordon asked with concern.

"I think I'll be fine," Tin Tin said quietly. "Thanks."

Just then, Goldie Wilson Jr walked up the the scene and asked "Yo, Dudes, were these guys harassing you again?" Then, as he turned to Scott and Jeff, he added "I saw two large dudes chasing you two around the Courthouse Square last Sunday. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Jeff said softly. "Thanks for asking, Goldie."

"It's my pleasure, Bro," Goldie Jr replied. "You guys are the most radical guys I've ever met."

"We are so there, Bro!" Scott gushed smiling. At least Goldie Wilson III's father seemed as good-natured as anyone in this bloodline.

"You've got a right as an American citizen to disagree with the war," added Goldie. In a louder voice, he added "Okay, folks, this is a party! Come on, let's have some fun! Let's start up the radical music again!"

The disc jockey began to spin Beat It again as Goldie began to Mullion's unconscious body off of the dance floor. Tin Tin and Alan began to dance. Gordon went back to dancing with Scott and Virgil while Jeff and Nicola waved over at them smiling.


	13. We're Goin' Back

Right after the disc jockey finished playing, Goldie Wilson stepped up to the podium and grabbed a microphone.

"What's up, Folks," Goldie announced. "I hope you've enjoyed the radical music that we provided for you so far. We're going to take a little break now as we would like to present you with a few speakers."

Jeff and Scott turned to glance at each other as the audience erupted into applause and cheered and a few even flashed peace signs.

"I wanna thank everyone for coming this afternoon," Goldie Jr continued. "This is a great turnout and it's exciting to see how many of us there really are!"

There was more applause and cheers from the audience.

"So now, I'd like to introduce a local young man and a newcomer who'll tell us about their travels and experiences as draft resisters: Jeff Tracy and Tom Fletcher." said Goldie Jr.

Jeff and Scott glanced at each other. They weren't expecting this to happen.

"What do we do now?" Jeff whispered to his oldest son-to-be.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Scott assured his future father.

As Jeff and Scott took the podium, Scott looked over to the crowd and noticed a sign that read "The Army Is A Piece Of Crap".

"Before I get started," Scott started, "I think we should remember that above all, the army's a piece of crap. Isn't that right, Jeff?"

"That's right," Jeff replied. "I think it might be appropriate for us to have a moment of silence for those who have lost their lives in Vietnam... on both sides."

Jeff and Scott bowed their heads and the audience followed suit.

"Thank you," Scott continued. "Uh, well, I guess we're supposed to talk about our travels and experiences... which have been unique, I assure you. Y'know, we're all here to say we're against the army and that's totally awesome. But maybe we oughta take a few moments to figure out what we're for what's it all about?"

Scott glanced at the audience, and he was surprised to see Benjiman standing next to Jennifer. This gave Scott an inspiration. "For me, the answer is the family. I guess you tend to take your family for granted because you just figure it'll always be there. But if you lose your family, you may never get it back. This we know from experience."

Scott smiled at his father encouragingly and whispered "Your dad's here."

"War tears families apart," Jeff continued nervously. "Physically, mentally and spiritually. Because of war, some families won't even have a chance to get started. But wars end, politicians come and go, issues change. Only the family remains. That's why there's nothing in life worth risking your family for not for money or power or a career... certainly not for war or the politics of war."

"There's a man here this afternoon," Scott commented. "Unlike most of us who showed up, he believes that we are fighting a just war. Now, I don't think it is right to fault him for holding views that are different. This is America after all and this very country has been built on the premise of freedom and liberty for all. The very first amendment that I'm sure we all treasure is having the freedom of speech."

"Freedom of speech is one thing that many of us will often take for granted," Jeff added. "Sometimes, we're also quick to pass judgement on other people for having opinions that are different from our own. Now, just so you all know, this is a two way street. Just as we expect the conservatives in this country to respect our views about this war, it's only fair that we show them the same respect."

"This isn't to say that we expect anyone to change their minds," Scott continued. "Whether you agree with this war or not. I've seen people who break up friendships cause they can't just agree to disagree respectfully. Now Jeff's often had his feelings hurt by his girlfriend's own father cause his father-in-law-to-be couldn't accept that he has a right to disagree with him on the war."

"Many of us may dream about global peace and harmony," Jeff explained. "It's just as vital, however, that we maintain peace and harmony within our own families. This doesn't mean we should have war within our families too."

"When you let politics or war or money," Scott concluded. "Or anything make you lose sight of your own family you're killing something in yourself, just like they were killing each other in Vietnam. We can't end the war tonight. But we can put aside our differences and reaffirm our belief in one thing that is important, our families!"

The audience erupted with enthusiastic cheers and applause.

Virgl and the others glanced over at Benjamin and Jennifer. Benjamin actually had tears in his eyes as he walked up to Jeff and he threw his arms around his son.

"I spoke to Ralph Haprer and he said he's sorry about everything he said to you, son," Benjamin said sorrowfully. "There was absolutely no excuse whatsoever for the things he said to you last week. If you never forgive Ralph, I'll understand. I guess he's been a terrible father."

"Oh, Dad, I love you," exclaimed Jeff as he began to cry. "I was so hurt by the things Mr Harper's said to me but that's cause he's my father-in-law to-be. If it was a stranger on the street who said those things to me, I really wouldn't have cared. However, to hear you saying those things to me really cut me like a knife."

"I understand, Jeff," Benjamin replied. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. I still believe that this war is just but you don't and it's wrong for me to try to make you change your mind. This is America and freedom is what this country stands for."

"Thanks, Dad." Jeff said weeping.

Virgil realized that he was crying too. He glanced over at Gordon, Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat who were also crying. Suddenly, the five of them embraced.

"I'll totally miss you guys," Jeff said blinking back tears. "Thanks for helping me and Nicola's dad to reconcile with each other. Good luck on your journey."

"It's been nice getting to know you guys," Nicola added. "I now wish you farewell and godspeed. Remember to keep the peace."

As the whole gang to Brains's house in 1983, Virgil patted Newton's head and said "Take good care of Brains, Dude. I'll really miss you too." Newton yipped happily as he licked Scott's hand.

"Now we need to get you guys into your respective year," Brains told the time travellers. "I guess I now only have to wait a little over 30 years before I can tell my s-s-son about what happened this yeard."

"Okey dokey, Brains," Scott replied. "But you'll have to wait 28 years to tell us about our visit in this year."

"Okay, gang," replied Brains. "Let's head to Hill Valley P-P-Park and send you all home."

A few seconds later, Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat all stepped into the DeLorean and Brains followed the time travellers to Hill Valley Park to make sure that they all went home safely.


	14. Back Home

"Well, I believe we're finally back in good old 2011," Tin Tin commented right after the DeLorean broke the time barrier. "Hopefully, everything about this year'll be as it was when we left. We certainly don't need to visit a Hell Valley like in Back to the Future part 2, you know."

"Oh god," Alan gasped. "I didn't even think of that. If we did end up altering the timeline, I wonder what this would mean for the Thunderbirds. I sure would not want our future kids to have to deal with a horrible reality. Holy crap, we really don't even have our kids yet and we're already concerned about them."

"I guess time travel can really do that to a person," Gordon said with a small smile. "There's really only one way to find out whether we altered reality. We'll just go to the lab. We'll probably notice if something is a bit off."

"We'll be in the lab in a few minutes," Fermat pointed out. "If that place still l-l-looks the same, then we're probably back home. As least, we'll be as close to being back home as possible. Anyway, we shouldn't fret so much. If my dad's in there, then everything's probably fine."

"Well, I'm just being a little cautious," Virgil replied. "I mean, I've often had fantasies about us being stuck in a totally uncool reality. I mean, Transom's niece Marie actually tried to make out with me. I sometimes wonder what became of my counterpart from that reality. I really shudder to think about it. I guess it's in the past now though."

"Dad's office is still there and by the look of things, Dad's in there," Scott commented. "And Ohana and Kyrano are in the kitchen. Look, even Brains's in the lab so we better go there."

"So, did you kids have f-f-fun in the 80s?" Brains asked as soon as Scott and the others arrived. "I guess you were stuck there for a week, weren't you?"

"Yeah, we had fun for most of the week," Scott replied. "Although, it wasn't so fun being chased by the Hood's goons when they arrived. That was a little scary. Still, once we got past that part, the rest of the week was fun. We became such good buddies with my dad. It was awesome, though, to see Grandpa Benny knowing him standing up for what's right."

"It wasn't until we saw Mr Tracy that Detective Henshaw started making eyes at me," Tin Tin added. "Mr Tracy himself ended up getting injured on Sunday. You know, Brains, this really was a shock to encounter him, Detectives Thompson and Henshaw and the late Mrs Tracy in 1983."

"It was so weird me and the guys had to go by the names from those dudes in McFly," Virgil commented. "I must say that I'm totally to not've been my dad's age in the 80s. The music and the fashions kicked ass but I so can't believe guys looked like hippies. It really seems contradictory to what this country stands for."

"So, did Dad ever end up going to the army?" Alan asked. "I think it'd totally suck ass if he did end up being dragged into the army against his will."

"Duh, he so didn't," Gordon replied. "He did end up spending a few years in NASA as far as we totally know. He and our mom got hithed in July 1985 when she was 3 months pregnant with Scott but she was killed in an avalanche in 2000."

"Oh yeah, I really your dad t-t-telling me about that," Brains said smiling. "I should maybe speak to him tonight. I wonder how he might be going with his lovelife?"

"So you were a bit of a prog rocker too, eh?" Tin Tin asked smiling. "I think that's rather awesome. You looking a bit like Zac Efton was so cute too."

"Yeah," Brains replied. "This was the one era when I actually did have a lot of company as the prog rock movement was pretty c-c-cool. I've gotta admit that, in a few ways, I do miss the early 80s. I never was able to make it to the Gulf War. It's a bit overhyped in several ways. I mean, it pretty much poured rain during the whole time."

"Holy crap," Scott said quietly. "Well, according to that future bit in Back to the Future part 2, people have become a bit more nostalgic about the past. Of course, there's the Cafe '80s in Hill Valley and the Blast From the Past antique store there too which sells a bit of merchandise from back in the day. This is so totally weird to think about, you know."

"Anyway," Brains said sighing, "I gather you'll be wanting to have dinner with your own f-f-families tonight. After all, you haven't seen them in a week."

"That's not exactly true," Scott said smiling. "We did spend the whole week with our family actually. It's just that I spent the week with them in 1983. Nonetheless, yeah, I would like to have dinner with my family tonight."

"I can't say the same for me," Tin Tin said smiling. "I haven't seen any version of my folks all week so it'd be nice to spend time with them again. My mom's always a fun person to be around."

"If there's one thing we had learned from that week in 1983," Virgil commented. "We learned that it is very important to value family. Sadly, it's one thing many of us tend to take for granted."

"I guess we'll see you this evening then." Alan said as he, Gordon, Virgil and Scott hugged both Tin Tin and Fermat.

"So, Scott," Jeff said as he hugged his oldest son. "I can hardly believe that you look a bit like my old pal Tom Fletcher. It's hard to think that you're a pretty mature guy."

"I've gotta admit that I'm a little scared." Scott said quietly.

"I'm not in any hurry to get rid of you guys," Jeff replied. "You can feel free to stay with us until you're all ready to move out on your own. I mean, when I left my folks place, your aunt Andy and uncle Lou were still living with them, you know."

"I can see Ohana's making tacos," Virgil said impressed. "I'd totally miss her home cooking once I leave. She's a great cook."

"You've got great culinary skills too, Virgil," Ohana replied. "And so does your father. It still does seem like yesterday that me, Kyrano and Tin Tin met you Well, why don't you go set the table, now?"

"Sure, Ohana," Jeff replied smiling. "We should never lose sight of the fact that our family's very important to us. I still remember that speech that me and Tom gave at the summer picnic and dance. He, Danny Jones, Harry Judd, Dougie Poynter and Kelly and Jack Osbourne became very good friends with me, your mom and Rick and Larry and it did kick ass when me and Tom went skateboarding until I crash. They were such great guys."

"So you and Grandpa Ralph made up at the end?" Gordon asked although he already knew the answer. "I know Scott always loves visiting Uncle Lou."

"Yeah, the two of us did make up at the end," Jeff replied. "And Grandpa Ralph even gave me and Nicola a very special present in his will to make up for having lost his cool like that. The speech me and Tom did have a very profound effect on me."

"That's good to hear." Scott replied as he went to set the table.

He wondered if his father and Grandpa Ralph would have made up even without the speech that he and his father gave. He never really knew the details of their relationship in the old timeline. He then decided that he should give his Uncle Lou a phone call that night. His heart was bursting with love for his family.


End file.
